Fanfiction and The World of Harry Potter
by Trish Shakespeare
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione discover fanfiction. What are there reactions? Is Hermione really going to write a fanfic of her own?
1. Default Chapter

Icky ole Fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Really.

Hermione gasped.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked lazily.

"Fanfiction."

"What?"

"Fanfiction. About us. Really stupid, apparently." Hermione sniffed.

Harry read over her shoulder. "'Hermione leaned forward and let her mouth touch Snape's soft lips. . .' Hermione, that is disgusting! Who would want to snog Snape?"

"Hermione, apparently." gasped Ron between fits of laughter. "Hermione, why didn't you tell us you were having an affair with Snape?"

Hermione shot him a death glare, then returned to the computer. She blushed suddenly.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, nothing. . ."

"Come on, let me see . . ." Leaning forward near the computer he let out a sudden burst of laughter.

"What is it, mate? More Hermione snogging, oh, Malfoy?" Ron inquired.

"No. Listen, ' Hermione felt an electric shock. She had no idea that this was what it was like to kiss Ron. . ."

Ron's ears turned a delicate shade of pink. "Turn it to another one, c'mon"

Hermione clicked on a different one. "Oh, here Harry. Here is one about you, poor and

abused by your uncle. Listen, "On Harry's back were bruises. Here and there bits of dried blood remained."

"Alright, whoever wrote this has serious mental issues." Harry remarked. "What is this, lets torture someone so we can let out our teenage angst?"

"Apparently. Here, listen to this summary. ' Hermione turns into a Vampire. Only Neville can save her.' Me and Neville! I like him, but as a friend. And a vampire? This is pathetic." With that she plopped herself down on the sofa, apparently done with fanfiction for the day. She took out a quill and a bit of parchment and began writing.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron inquired.

"Writing my own fanfiction. Lets see how these authors like it!"

AN I know this isn't very long, but how do you like it?


	2. Hermione's Fic

Chapter 2- The Fanfiction

A few hours later, Hermione came into the living room of the Burrow with a sheaf of parchment. She dumped it down on the card table where Ron and Harry were playing chess.

"Hermione, we were playing!" Ron whined.

"Too bad. Read it!" she demanded. Ron and Harry bent their heads over the parchment.

_The Authors of Fanfiction_

_Written by Hermione Granger_

_GummyBear759 screamed as the belt whipped against her back. "Noo! Please, Harry, I'm sorry! Don't-" _

Hermione, leaning over them, remarked, "She wrote that fiction about Harry being abused by his uncle."

_"beat me! I didn't mean it."_

_Meanwhile, Malfoy was snogging Sweetheart2000. "C'mon, Muggle. You think I'm hot? I think so too! Kiss me. I'm not about to kiss an inferior Muggle like you." _

_Sweetheart2000 grimaced. "Malfoy, I'm sorry I made you snog Hermione!"_

_Malfoy smirked. "That Mudblood? You deserve this!" _

Hermione smiled. "I didn't feel like writing Snape into it. I figured Malfoy was just as bad."

_A long way away, Neville was trying to kiss ChrisLover#1. Blushing furiously, he put his lips near ChrisLover#1's mouth._

_"EEEEEEEEEW! Like, Neville. Stop."_

_"Sorry ChrisLover#1. Hermione told me to. Apparently you turned her into a vampire and made her fall in love with me. And that crush is over." He turned even more crimson. _

"What do you think?" Hermione asked eagerly as they finished the first page.

"Not very subtle is it?" Ron asked, trying not to snicker.

"Ron! Harry, what about you?"

"Errr . . ."

Hermione ran, sheaf of papers in hand.

"Think I should talk to her?" Ron asked Harry. He shrugged.

Ron hopped up the stairs two at a time. "Er, Hermione?"

Hermione swiveled in her chair to face him. "Ron! Look, I've started another. Look at this fiction; 'Harry groaned. The dreams-- they were so vivid. They hurt worse and worse. If only he could kill himself.' And then later, 'They found him on the floor, in a pool of his own blood.'" Turning around with sudden ferocity she asked, "How is that for subtlety?"

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry."

"It's alright; I can stand a little constructive criticism." With that, she bent over her parchment and began to write.

AN Hey this is fun. And remember, like Hermione, I can stand a little constructive criticism. And praise. Lots of praise.


	3. A New Idea

Chapter 3

Helping Out

Note to all who reviewed; Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I love you all! Do you really like my little ficlet?

Actually, what ended up happening was that Hermione got so wrapped up in some homework (an essay for McGonagall, two feet of parchment about the early use of transfiguration to disguise magical objects from Muggles, as well as a two and a half foot essay from Snape) that she forgot about writing fanfiction until school a month later.

They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione bent, knitting some "hats" for house-elves, when they heard a giggle from the corner. As this was not unusual, since Lavender and Parvati were sitting there, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ignored it until they heard Harry's name.

"Giggle, giggle. Yes, Harry. Giggle. What? Giggle." Parvati whispered audibly. Lavender swerved around.

"Oh, Harry, do come look at this!" Harry, feeling embarrassed, went at Lavender's request. He stared at the parchment for a moment, then felt his entire face go red. _"Harry and Ginny. It had a nice ring to it. Boy friend and Girl friend." _Oh, no. This was humiliating.

He excused himself, and went to bed. Harry undressed, then buried his face in his pillow. Of course he thought Ginny was nice. But did he fancy her? That was the question. Finding it much easier to sleep than think about Ginny, he drifted of, dreaming of computers and red hair.

That morning at breakfast, Hermione, looking tired but triumphant, waved a page of parchment in the air.

"Wow," Ron muttered in Harry's ear. "I don't think I've ever seen her with just one sheet of parchment." Harry turned his laugh quickly into a cough.

"Well, Harry what happened last night reminded me-- yes Harry, I saw it-- Ron, don't say a _word_ -- of fanfiction. So here it is." Harry bent his head over the parchment, seeing as Ron was to busy eating to notice it.

It was quite good. It was about their finding fanfiction when Hermione brought her computer over to the Burrow to show Mr. Weasley, and ended up surfing the web. It was about her attempts to write fiction.

Hermione stood their anxiously, twiddling her thumbs. "Well? Do you like it?" Harry nodded. "Quite good. But--" trying to put his feeling into words "I thought the object was to make fun of the writers."

Hermione beamed. "But don't you see? We can pass the stories around school. People can write about what they think. Or anything. Their reactions. Their own fic. Here, you write." Harry suddenly found himself full of ideas. He took the quill in hand and began to write.

A/N I like this one. I don't think it was as funny, and I am sorry if any of my readers dislike HarryGinny or RonHermione, but those are the ships I choose to support. There will be very little of that, I promise.


	4. POV

Chapter 3

POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nuff said.

Harry

It's very odd, that these stories were written. Very few of them are realistic. Sometimes I think I might like to tell these authors what it really feels like it, to be me. So little of them grasp that. The ships, I believe they are called, are funny. Parvati and Neville? Never. Not even if she stopped giggling. Do girls ever stop? Well, Luna doesn't. Or Hermione and Ginny, they don't. People don't even spell correctly. If I turned a paper into Snape like that, D. Or T, if that really exists.

Parvati and Lavendar, written as notes during Transfiguration

_This is soooo stupid. Like, what are we supposed to do?_

**What are you asking me for? I think we are supposed to read this stack of parchment.**

_Way too much! Look at McGonagall. She so needs a new hair do, Lavendar._

**Hey, Parvati, here is something about you and Neville! Read it!**

_EEWEEWEWWWW! Like I would ever- do that to Neville. Hey, here's you and Dean. How come you get all the hotties?_

**Not true, Parvati. You have Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in this one. Harry is kinda cute. **

_Eh._

**Eh?**

_So-so. Me I prefer_

Something whispered in Parvati's ear, causing a sharp look from McGonagall.

**Oh My God! Like Really?**

_Yeah! What, don't you think he's cute?_

The rest is lost, due to the end of the page of Hermione's Parchment.

Neville

I don't reely like it. (AN: Neville seems like the kind of person who would misspell things!) It makes me seem al heroey and if Gran saw it she would (here laugh is crossed out several times, once due to a large ink blot and the rest due to what the author obviously considered misspellings) lagh at me.

Lavendar and Parvati giggle at me to much. If they did not giggle so much I think I mite like them beter. Luna scares me. Is this enouph Hermione?

AN: next time, Ron! Malfoy! It falls into the hands of the professers!


	5. More People

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. Everything belongs to J K Rowling. Nuff said.

"Come on Ron. Please?" Hermione begged, holding out the sheet of parchment.

"Do I have to?" Ron made a face.

"Of course you do. Look, Harry's done it. So has Neville. Parvati and Lavender have sort of done it. We need your input."

"Fine." Ron grabbed the parchment out of her hands and dipped the quill in ink. He first wrote his name, **_Ron Weasley_**, in a huge flourish that took up half the page. Hermione scowled, but smirked when he began writing.

Ron's Parchment

Alright, we've said that the fan fiction writers are bloody stupid. They have no point. A couple are alright. The ones with Hermione and Malfoy are hilarious (this prompting a slap on the back of the head from Hermione) alright, just kidding. Harry was put with almost everyone, and both of us were given huge muscles from Quidditch. And the Cannons rule. Why does everyone think I eat too much? Haha Hermione I finished the page.

"Who are you going to get next?" Harry asked as they walked on to Transfiguration.

"I don't know. I'd like to get as many different views as possible. Like a Slytherin. Malfoy, maybe. I just don't know how I'd convince him. . ." Hermione trailed off.

"That's easy." Ron laughed. "Just tell him your going to publish it with his name." Harry and Ron laughed. Hermione looked strangely thoughtful. "I wonder."

Malfoy's Parchment

Yes, Mudblood, I'm writing. You'd better publish my name on this. Like I'd ever go out with you or Potter or any Weasley. I don't swing that way. Pansy is cute, but dumb. Good at stuff, though. Flexible girl. They got that right! Bloody muggle fan fiction writers.

McGonagall looked at a piece of parchment attatched to the wall. On it was written in neat hand writing,

_Great Chance to review work! Look at Muggle's hilarious interpretation of our world! Tell us what you think, for money! I'll pay. Contact Hermione Granger in Gryffindor._

McGonagall smiled and reached out to finger the parchment.

-

Next- Read McG's work. Dumbledore! And more!

My reviewers-

Sorry it took so long!

KayteeLern-I tried to slow it down some. How'd this go? Oh, and what does teh pownedge mean?

LarienCalaelen-Dissecting Frogs! Kieffer Juice! Guys this gal goes to my school. Ur not supposed to understand this!

Areida Rivers-I love you. Not. In. That. Way. You rule. You are my most faithful reviewer. Hinthint, guys.

Addie Rivers- Thanks a bundle! Harry Ginny Forever.

sprite-can-in-the-corner- Thanks, but the stories aren't real. Neither are the authors! If you see one, tell them I did not mean to write them(-;

Rasberry Rocker- Cool name, but the one with Hermione and Snape is made up. The pairing is real, though.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

Love,

Trish Shakespeare


End file.
